Cry Little Sister
by TheLostGirl91
Summary: David hasn't seen his sister Isadora in 5 years, but he couldn't turn her away. She's running from her old vampire leader, and joining The Lost Boys. She didn't plan on one thing though, falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own The Lost Boys, but I do own Isadora and Owen._

--

_**Chapter 1**_

She looked just like him. She had the same bleach-blonde hair, only hers went down to the middle of her back, and she had the same hypnotic blue eyes. Isadora and David always had a special bond, but that was mostly because they were brother and sister. The fact that they were both vampires didn't hurt either. She hadn't seen him in over five years, but she wasn't nervous. She was dressed in her black top, her maroon velvet military coat that had silver buttons and cuff links; her ripped and faded jeans, and her black Chuck Taylors.

He knew she was coming, and she knew he was looking for her, so she stayed put. She leaned up against the railing on the Boardwalk, and fiddled with the earring in her ear that David had given to her. David wore one just like it. She barely noticed it was there sometimes. She thinks of it like the cheap silver stud in her other ear, most of the time, but other times she can't help but notice it, like he wants her to.

While she was waiting for him, and his gang to show up, she couldn't help but think why she came. Isadora had become a vampire soon after David did, but she joined a different gang. This gang was far different from David's though, far more evil. David and his gang only hunted for food, but Isadora's leader, Owen, thought they should use their "special skills" for revenge, and to invoke fear into their enemies as well. Isadora knew it was wrong, and she didn't need David to tell her that, but he did. That's what made Isadora stay with Owen so long. She felt like her big brother was controlling her, and she wanted to be independent. That was another thing she and David had in common, their attitude; they didn't like to be told what to do. Now she had come to her senses, and she mentally messaged David to tell him she was coming to Santa Carla. David knew Owen wouldn't like this, so he told her to come straight here, from Pennsylvania, so he and his boys could protect her.

So there she stood waiting to meet David, and her new family. She got a lot of strange glances from people, but they kept their distance. She looked to the right of her and saw a couple in brightly colored shirts taking pictures.

_Tourist._ She thought rolling her eyes. She was starting to get impatient.

_Where are they?_ She thought to herself.

_If they aren't here in five minutes I'm gonna-_ her thought was cut short by the roar of motorcycles approaching.

She saw David get off his bike, and she ran towards him.

"David I'm so happy to see you!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hadn't changed much. He still wore his black trench coat with his black jeans, shirt, and boots, but his bleach-blonde hair was now styled into a mullet.

"Hey Is," David said stepping back," wow you look great!" He spun her around to get a good look at her.

"You could say that again, David." one of the boys said behind David.

"Watch it Paul." David said to the boy with big blonde hair.

Isadora finally really noticed the boys for the first time.

" Isadora, this is my gang, The Lost Boys." David said motioning towards the three boys.

"This is Dwayne," Dwayne had dark hair, and a dark complexion. He wore jeans, boots, and nothing, but a leather jacket covering his abs.

" that's Paul," he motioned to the boy that had spoke earlier. He wore a long coat with tails, a fishnet top, tight jeans, and black boots that came just below his knees.

" and this is Marko." He pointed to the last boy in the group. Marko was obviously the youngest. He had long, dark, blonde, curly hair that was in a mullet type style, like David's. He had blue jeans with black chaps over them, a tank top which was short, and exposed his stomach, and a leather jacket that had dozens of patches on it.

" Guys this is my sister, Isadora." David said pulling her close.

"Hey." Paul tilted his head up and winked.

"Hello." Dwayne held a solid expression.

"It's nice to meet you, Isadora." Marko took her hand, and kissed the back of it. She would have blushed if she could. Marko smiled a childish Cheshire cat smile, and released Isadora's hand.

" Ohh, where did that come from Romeo?" Paul joked. Marko looked down at the ground.

" So, Isadora, are you ready to see your new home?" David asked getting back on his bike.

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She replied. David motioned for her to get on his bike, and she obeyed.

" Hold on tight, sis." He said. Isadora wrapped her arms around her big brother, and they raced off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

David stopped the bike when he got to a place he called Hudson's Bluff. When David and Isadora got off the bike she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

" I've missed you so much." She whispered.

" Me too sis," he wrapped his arms around her," me too."

"Umm, I hate to ruin this little family reunion, but can we please go inside?" Paul wined.

"God, Paul, you really can kill a moment can't you?" Dwayne said hitting Paul playfully in the shoulder.

"Alright boys enough," David said," let's go inside."

David led Isadora down the rickety steps to the entrance of a cave with a sign that read 'DANGER: UNSAFE CONDITIONS'. Isadora saw the sign, and stopped.

"You live here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's much better on the inside." David replied. Isadora sighed, and followed him into the cave. As soon as she stepped in she saw the remains of a hotel complete with a dried out fountain, an elevator, some barrels placed all around the main room, and different types of furniture, even a wheelchair.

_Whoa he was right._ Isadora thought.

"I heard that, and I told you so." David said with a grin.

"David I hate it when you do that!" Isadora yelled.

"Oh come on, Is, I'm just having some fun."

"It still gets on my nerves."

David smiled walked up behind Isadora, and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing now?" she asked laughing.

"You'll see."

David led Isadora down to the main part of the hotel, and over to her surprise.

"Ok, you ready?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied. Isadora knew her brother, so she didn't know if this was a good surprise or three vampires standing in front of her each with a can of silly string.

"Well you better be in three…two…one." David lowered his hand, and Isadora braced herself, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw a canopy bed with black lace curtains and black silk sheets with red pillows. She looked around and she saw a bookshelf with a few books placed on it along with some candles. This was her new room.

"For me?" she turned to face David.

"For you." He replied. Isadora squealed, ran over, and plopped down on the bed.

_My bed_. She thought. The other boys walked back into her room.

"You know if that bed's too big for you I'll be happy to keep you company." Paul said walking over to the bed.

"Keep dreaming Paul." Isadora joked.

"Oh, I will ,don't worry."

"Ewww, David why do you have such perverted friends."

"We're not all perverted," Marko said," just Paul." Marko smiled that same Cheshire cat smile. Their was something about that smile that Isadora liked. She smiled back as Marko moved in closer.

" Have you fed tonight, Is?" David asked getting serious.

"Yup, right before I left." She replied sliding off the bed.

" Well, Paul, Marko, and I haven't, so will you watch her Dwayne?"

"Sure."Dwayne replied.

"Hey, Davey, can we go to the Boardwalk?" Isadora asked."I didn't get to see a whole lot there since I was waiting for you guys."

"Sure, do you mind Dwayne?" David asked.

"Nope," he replied," I could go for a little entertainment, and it'll give me a chance to get to know Isadora more." Isadora smiled as Dwayne put his arm around her.

"Ok we'll meet you there when we're done, and we'll all have some fun." David said.

"Let's go boys." David called as he walked out of Isadora's room.

"Yeah, let's go _Davey_." Paul joked.

"Shut-up man!" David only let Isadora call him that, but she would let anyone call her Is.

"See ya, Isadora." Marko said. He lifted her hand, and kissed it again before he left her room.

"Bye Marko." She called after him.

Dwayne started to laugh when Marko was far enough away.

"What is so funny?" Isadora asked.

" Nothing it's just you two." He replied.

"Who?"

"You and Marko."

"What about me and Marko?"

"If you don't know I'm not gonna tell you."

Isadora was getting irritated."Tell me what?" she roared.

Dwayne widened his eyes.

" Wow you are David's sister." He laughed and Isadora couldn't help but laugh either.

"But seriously, what?" she asked again.

"You both got it bad for each other."

"What! I just met him!"

"I know, but I can sense these things, it's kind of my gift I can sense emotions."

Isadora was happy she wasn't able to blush right then. She barely knew Marko, but he was very sweet to her in the little amount of time she knew him.

"You ready." Dwayne asked walking towards the exit.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She walked up beside Dwayne. They both got on Dwayne's bike, and headed towards the Boardwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When they got to the Boardwalk Dwayne parked his bike outside of Max's Video Store.

"So this is where the infamous Max works." Isadora said getting off Dwayne's bike.

"Yup." Dwayne replied. David had written Isadora about Max in many of his letters._ If you respect him, he'll respect you._ He would always write.

"Can I meet him?" she asked.

"He's not in tonight, but I'm sure David will introduce you eventually."

Isadora and Dwayne walked around looking in many shops and booths. One booth had many necklaces and bracelets. One bracelet in particular attracted Isadora's attention immediately. It was a silver chain with a silver long stem rose charm hanging on it. Isadora loved roses, so she dug through her pockets to find some money. She grabbed some whenever she left, but not much where she was in such a rush. The man she had fed on earlier that night only had a couple of bucks with him, so he wasn't much help either. She let out a deep sigh when she realized she didn't have enough for the bracelet.

"Do you see something you like?" Dwayne asked.

"No," she looked over her shoulder and saw a carousel," can we ride that?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

The two of them rushed over to the carousel before it started back up. Isadora got on a black horse, and Dwayne stood beside her. The two of them laughed and joked as Dwayne constantly tried to push her off the horse. The ride stopped after a while.

"You wanna go again?" she asked Dwayne.

"Naw, but you can, I have to go get something, but don't worry I'll be close by." Dwayne got off the carousel as it started back up.

Isadora leaned her head against the large brass pole going through her horse, and shut her eyes. Her mind drifted to Owen, and the gang.

_Will he find me here? How long will I be safe? Will the boys defend me if he shows up? Does he even care that I'm gone? Am I putting the boys in danger?_

So many questions flooded her mind. From the moment she left Pennsylvania she felt uneasy. Owen always had a temper, and sometimes he used it to show his gang that he was the leader, and he was in control. He even used it on Isadora a few times. She was a vampire so her wounds healed quickly, but the emotional scars were still there.

"Don't think too hard, you may bruise something." Her eyes flew open to see Marko and his Cheshire grin standing in front of her.

"Oh, you're _sooo_ funny, Marko," she said rolling her eyes," but don't quit your day job."

"Don't have a day job, Is," he smiled and pointed to his teeth," vampire, remember?"

Isadora snorted as Marko climbed onto the horse across from her's.

"Where are the others?" Isadora asked.

"They're near by checking something out; they sent me to watch you." He answered. The ride stopped again, and they both got off.

"What were you thinking about?" Marko asked as they were walking towards Max's.

"Owen, and what I just got myself into." She didn't look at Marko when she answered him. Isadora noticed Marko stopped walking, so she looked up at him.

"You really don't have to worry about that, Is, we'll take care of you," he put his hands on her shoulders," we'll protect you from him." She looked into his dark green eyes.

"I know you will," she looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek," but you just don't know what he's capable of."

Marko took Isadora's face in his hands.

"I know David told me," she looked away from him, but he forced her to look back at him," and I promise we will never let him hurt you again."

Without hesitation, Isadora wrapped her arms around Marko, and buried her face into his shoulders.

"I believe you," she looked back up into his eyes," but I don't want any of you to get hurt either." He smiled.

"We won't," he pointed to his teeth," vampire, remember?"

The two of them began walking towards Max's again. Marko had his arm around Isadora's shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. The boys were already there, and on their bikes.

"You ok, Is?" David asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at Marko.

" Is and Marko sitting in a tree…" Paul started singing.

"Shut up Paul!" Isadora yelled.

"Aw, chill out girl it was just a joke." He said. Isadora rolled he eyes, but couldn't help but laugh.

"We got something for ya, Is." David said reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Oh no, you guys, you've done enough for me."

"Well we decided to do one more thing." David handed her a black box. She opened it to find the silver bracelet with the rose charm, but it also had a heart charm on it now.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed."You guys how did you know?"

"Dwayne." David, Paul, and Marko said together. Isadora turned to Dwayne, and he had a big smile on his face.

"Told you I could sense emotions." He said.

"So that's why you left me on the carousel."

"Yup."

She looked at the heart charm that wasn't there before."What's this one?"

"Just our own little touch." David said smiling. Isadora saw that there was an engraving on it. On one side it said 'Lost Boys' and on the other it said 'David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne'.

"You guys are the best." She squealed. She ran over and hugged each of the boys, and when she got to Marko she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For earlier." She said smiling. He smiled back at her.

"May I?" he said reaching for the bracelet.

"Go right ahead." She handed him the bracelet, and he hooked it around her wrist. She looked at the bracelet hanging from her wrist and it looked like it was made for her. It was perfect.

_How did they get it engraved so fast?_ She wondered looking at the heart.

"The guy owed me a favor." David said.

"God Davey I-"

"I know, I know," he said starting up his bike," you hate it when I do that."

The rest of the boys started up their bikes.

"Come on, Is," David said," we're going home."Isadora looked at Marko then at David.

"If it's ok with you, I think I'll ride with Marko." She said.

"Fine with me," he said shrugging his shoulders," ok with you Marko?"

"Yea, it's fine." He said smiling.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Paul started singing again.

"Shut-up Paul!" Marko and Isadora said together.

Marko helped Isadora on his bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt a shiver got up her spine.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just got a bit of the shivers." She said.

"Well hold on tighter."

_That's what's making me shiver._ She thought. She saw David look at her and smile.

_David! You say anything I'll kill you._ She thought realizing he had heard her. He smiled again and raced off down the Boardwalk, and the others followed.

She rested he head on Marko's shoulder as they went down the beach. She felt totally comfortable like this with him.

_Was Dwayne right?_ She thought.

When they got to the cave Marko helped her off the bike, and put his arm around her shoulder again. They walked into the cave and the boys sat around the fountain, but Isadora headed back to her room.

"Where you going, girl?" Paul asked grabbing his radio.

"I'm not up for partying tonight, guys, so I'm gonna go to my room." She said.

"Ok." David got up and walked towards Isadora." Goodnight little sister, or rather good morning." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams big brother." She hugged him, said goodnight to the boys, and went back to her room.

When Isadora got into her room she took her lighter out of her pocket, and lit the candles David and the boys had got her. She looked at the books on her shelf to find something good to read. David knew she loved to read as much as he did, and that's why he picked them up. She picked up the first book on her shelf, kicked off her Chucks, sat on her bed, and started reading.

"Knock, knock." She looked up from her book and Marko was standing in her doorway.

"Hey, do you need something?" she asked closing her book.

"No, it's just the sun's getting ready to come up and I wanted to wish you goodnight again." He said walking into her room.

"Thanks Marko." He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I also wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Ok?"

"You know, from earlier."

"Oh, you know, Marko, "she sat up and scooted closer to him," I'm ok, and I really appreciate you being there for me, but I still can't help but think I've put you and the boys in some serious danger." She stared down at her feet dangling off the side of the bed.

"Isadora," he lifted her chin so her eyes were locked with his," we're big boys, and we know how to fight. So, if he does find you here, which I doubt he's gonna be able to, we'll be ready, and we'll protect you."

"But you have no idea how powerful he is. I just don't want to lose you guys, not now," a tear rolled down her cheek," not ever."

Marko leaned forward and put his lips to her ear.

"You won't." he whispered. He pulled back so his eyes would meet hers again. She believed him.

He got up, and headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams, Is." He said.

"Sweet dreams, Marko." She replied.

He smiled and walked down the tunnel to where he slept. She started to feel tired, so she threw off her jacket and her jeans, blew out the candles, and snuggled under her new blankets. She was glad David had got a bed for her because she didn't care much for sleeping on the ceiling. She looked down at the bracelet that David and the boys bought her. She felt like she finally found people who cared about her. She knew David always did, but the fact that the boys treated her as much as a sister as he did was just the icing on the cake. She thought about Marko, and how much he had already done for her. She wasn't even away from Owen for one night, and she already felt like she had gained so much from leaving. For the first time in years she fell asleep peacefully without worrying weather or not she would be punished for something she probably didn't even do the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_I'm coming…_

_I'll find you…_

_I'm coming…_

Isadora shot upright, and took deep, unnecessary breaths. She had been with the boys for almost a week now with no worries about Owen, but now his voice echoed in her head.

"No, no, no," she whispered rubbing her temples," get out, get out!"

She heard footsteps coming down the tunnel, and then the boys were standing in her doorway.

"You ok," Dwayne asked," I sensed something was wrong."

"Yea, I'm fine just a nightmare." She said.

"Awww, you want me to cuddle under the covers with you?" Paul asked.

"No thanks Paul." She said laughing.

"Riiiight, you much rather have Marko." He said winking.

"Shut-up Paul!" Marko yelled.

"God, you all are saying that a lot lately." David joked.

Isadora and Marko had been hanging out a lot since she first got there, and of course Paul noticed and had to make the other boys do so.

"Well if you're ready, well go out, feed, and have some fun." David said.

"Let me get my jeans on and I'll be right out."

"You're not wearing any pants under there?!" Paul asked.

"No Paul, but don't get any ideas," she rolled her eyes," I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

The boys left her so she could get ready. She got out of bed, and put her jeans on. Her charm bracelet jingled as she pulled them up. She hadn't taken it off since the boys gave it to her, and she never planned to. She brushed her hair with the hairbrush she got at the Boardwalk a couple of days ago, put on her Chucks, grabbed her coat, and headed for the hotel lobby. The boys were all sitting in various places around the dried up fountain waiting for her.

"You ready?" David asked.

"Yup, let's party!" Isadora screamed throwing up her arms. The boys yelled in approval and they all headed for the door. Isadora took her usual spot on the back of Marko's motorcycle, and they headed towards the beach.

Their was a bonfire about three miles away from the Boardwalk. Nobody was around except for the partiers, the Lost Boys, and Isadora. The boys and Isadora hid a good distance away to get ready for their kill. Isadora spotted a drunk surfer with tattoos up and down his arms.

"Dibs." She whispered to the other boys.

"You suck," David said," that was the one I was gonna call out."

"Well, you owe me from last night when you took that geek from me."

"Fine."

"Why do you both always pick the same ones?" Marko asked.

"It's a family thing." Isadora and David said together.

"Creepy."

They all found the opportune moment and moved in. Their was a lot of screaming, running, and begging, but it was a successful hunt.

"Wow," Isadora said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand," I love it when they've been drinking."

"Yea, you said it." Dwayne said. They all walked back towards the bikes.

"You wanna meet Max tonight?" David suddenly asked mounting his bike.

"He's back in town." Isadora said.

"Yup, so what do you say?"

"I say let's move it!" She hopped on the back of Marko's bike and they headed towards the Boardwalk. Isadora was really excited to finally meet Max. She wanted to see if he was anything like Owen or worse, more evil. The ride to the Boardwalk seemed like forever to Isadora, but they boys finally pulled into the video store parking lot.

"You ready?" Marko asked helping her off of his bike.

"I don't know. The bikes stopped moving, but it feels like my stomach is still going." Marko laughed and put his arm around Isadora.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll love you as much as we do."

"You think he's gonna love me that much?" she asked sarcastically. Marko just laughed, and walked Isadora into the video store. There we're a lot of people in the store, so Isadora was happy she had already fed. She wasn't the best at controlling her blood lust, but she could control it to a point. One of the drawbacks to being with Owen for so long.

_Hunt where you want, when you want, no matter who's looking._ His words echoed in her head.

_Don't ignore the lust._ He would always say.

"Now who's this?" a man said behind the counter. Isadora snapped back to reality.

"Max," David said pulling Isadora away from Marko and into him," this is my little sister Isadora."

"I've heard so much about you." Max replied offering Isadora his hand.

"Same here, and please call me Is." she said taking his hand. He had a strong handshake, but it didn't hurt Isadora, she was tougher than she looked.

"Well, Is, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he released his grip," I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition to our little family."

Isadora smiled up at David. He nodded.

_He likes you._ He thought.

_Phew._ she thought._ That's a relief._

David smiled and turned his attention back to Max.

"Well boys I'm very busy tonight, as you can see," he motioned to the people in his store,"so I need you to leave, but it was very nice to meet you Isador- oh excuse me, Is" Max corrected himself.

"Same here Max." Isadora said as she and the boys walked out of the store. Isadora squealed with excitement when they reached the bikes.

"Did he really like me?" She asked David.

"Yup, he really did." David said smiling. Isadora squealed again, and flug her arms around her brother's neck.

"Oh this is the best, you have no idea how nervous I was." she said backing away from David.

"I did." Dwayne said raising his hand."You were so nervous I thought _**I**_ was gonna pee my pants."

"Well that's what you get for nosing around in my emotions." Isadora said laughing while poking Dwayne in the chest.

"It's not like I can control it." he replied laughing as well.

"Learn how." she said.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He said getting closer to Isadora.

She thought for a second then it hit her.

"I'll rip your fangs out." she said smiling.

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots," Dwayne said sarcastically," a little 17 year old vampire is gonna hurt me."

"Excuse me," Isadora said raising a finger," but if we go by human years I'm 22 thank you very much." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yea, but if we go by attitude you're about 7 and a half." Marko said behind her.

"Why you little-" she chased after Marko down the Boardwalk.

"Ahhh, young love." Paul said putting his hands over his heart.

"Shut up Paul!!" Isadora screamed half way down the Boardwalk still chasing Marko.

"Man she's good." Paul said.

Marko ran down a set of stairs onto the beach, but Isadora was hot on his trail. When she finally caught up to him she tackled him in the sand.

"Gotcha." she said sitting on top of him.

"Wow, you're fast!" Marko said wide eyed.

She climbed off of Marko, and laid down in the cool sand next to him.

"The stars are really beautiful." she said staring at the sky.

"Funny," Marko said," I was just gonna say the same thing about you." She rolled over to look at him. His dark green eyes were staring into her hypnotic blue ones. He sat up and leaned back on his arms not taking his gaze off her. Isadora did the same.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked. Marko cupped her cheek with his hand, and moved his thumb back and forth.

"I do." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They laid down in the sand as Isadora wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem." the two unlocked the kiss to find Dwayne standing over them.

"If you two would like to stop that for one second, we're going home." He said smiling.

"This early?" Isadora asked.

"Yup." he said. The two got up off the sand.

"Why?" Marko asked getting anoyed.

"It's not important." Dwayne replied.

"If it's not important, why are we going?" Marko asked.

"Just quit complaining and come on!" Dwayne yelled.Marko and Isadora walked back to the bikes hand in hand. Paul and David were already on their bikes, and David had a huge grinn on his face.

_God David I can never have a minute can I?_ Isadora thought.

"Nope." he said aloud.

"Nope what?" Paul asked.

"Nothing man." David said starting his bike. Paul looked at Marko and Isadora who were still holding hands, and smiled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Paul sang.

"Paul." Marko said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know: SHUT UP!" he said starting his bike. Marko and Isadora got on Marko's bike. She wrapped her arms tightly around Marko's waist.

"God, Is!" Marko said.

"What?" Isadora asked.

"If I was alive your grip would kill me."

"Oh sorry." she losened her grip.

"No," Marko said grabbing her hands, and turned his head to face her," I like it." She kissed his shoulder as they rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_I need to talk to you._ David's voice filled her head as they walked into the hotel.

_About what?_ She thought.

_Owen._ His voice said bluntly. Isadora felt a shot of fear travel down her spine. What if what had happened earlier that night was more than what she thought it was. More than just a nightmare.

_Meet me in your room._ He continued. She walked ahead of Marko towards her room.

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"To my room." she said.

"You tired already?"

"No, it's just," she moved closer to him to whisper,"David needs to tell me something in private."

"About what?"

"I don't know." she lied. Marko kissed her on the forehead, and she continued on towards her bedroom. When she got there David was sitting on her bed waiting.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Marko." she said.

"Ahh, young love, in the words of Paul of course." he said smiling.

"Davey, don't make me hurt you." Isadora said rolling her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed next to David.

"I think it's great though." he said.

"What's great?" she asked.

"You and Marko."

"Really," she said smiling," I thought you would go all over protective brother on me and tell him to stay away from me."

"Naw, I know Marko, he's too sweet to hurt a girl, and he likes you a lot."he said. Isadora smiled.

"And plus if he does hurt you he knows I'll kill him."

"Davey!" Isadora shoved him playfully.

"Come on, Is, you know I was kidding, but anyway back on topic." he got serious.

"Ok, so what do you need to tell me about Owen." she asked.

"I think he's getting closer to your trail." he paused."Did anything weird happen when you got up this evening." Isadora was reluctent to tell him, but he gave her _the look._

"Ok, ok I heard his voice in my head right before I woke up." she said.

"What did he say?" David asked.

"I'm coming, I'll find you."

"This is bad, Is," he said running his fingers through his hair," we can't let him find you."

"Don't you think I know that, David," Isadora said,"maybe I should just leave to protect you guys."

"No," David said bluntly," we're protecting you not the other way around."

"I'm just afraid for you guys," Isadora said sliding off the bed," I love you, and I've grown to love the boys just as much."

"Even Paul?" David asked getting off the bed.

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes,"even Paul." They both laughed. What she had said was true. She did grow to love the boys like David, like brothers. Except Marko, he was much more than a brother to her. The kiss proved that.

"What is your plan if he does show up?" Isadora asked.

"We fight." he said pointing to himself.

"You hide." he pointed to Isadora.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait," she said raising her hands," you want me to hide."

"Yes, did I stutter?" he asked.

"You know me, David," she started to yell," I never back down from a fight, and if I feel like I need to protect someone, I do it!"

"Well this time I'm telling you if something happens you are gonna back down, and get your ass out of there!" he was yelling now.

"No I'm Not!" her eyes were going red with rage.

"Isadora, why are you acting like this?" he asked calming his voice.

"I'm just trying to protect you." he added.

"Same here." she replied. Her eyes changed back to their natural blue. David walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I know you feel like you need to protect us because you feel like you put us in some sort of danger, but we need to protect you more than you need to protect us." he said.

"I love you big brother." Isadora whispered clinging to David.

"I love you too little sister." he replied. David let go, and backed away.

"Now get into bed," he said," I feel the sun's getting ready to come up."

"Send Marko in here first." Isadora asked. David smiled back at her as he walked through the doorway.

"Davey!" she said. He walked out of her room and down towards the hotel lobby. She sat on the edge of her bed and clung to one of her pillows. She looked down at the floor.

_What am I gonna do?_ she thought.

"Hey," she looked up to see Marko," you ok?" She got up and wrapped her arms around Marko.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked hugging her back.

"It's an I don't know," she looked up at him," I'm scared Marko, it's Owen he's catching up with me."

"I know, Paul and Dwayne told me," he took her face in his hands," and I will protect you no matter what." He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Isadora pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Same here." she whispered.

"No," he backed away so he could look into her eyes," you're gonna hide."

"Oh no, not you too." Isadora said letting go of him and walking over to her bed.

"Yes me," he said," we all agree with David about this, it's not safe for you."

"It's not safe for you either... wait, how did you all know about David wanting me to hide if he comes?" Isadora asked. Marko smiled.

"Vampire remember." Isadora smiled back and strutted over to Marko.

"Really," she said wrapping her arms around his waist," 'cause so am I." Isadora kissed him, and Marko growled in pleasure. She backed away and smiled.

"Down boy." she said sweetly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Isadora." he said.

"Sweet dreams, Marko." she said. Marko kissed her one more time, and then walked down the hallway to where he slept.

Isadora kicked off her Chucks and pulled off her jeans before she laid down in her bed.

_I will protect them._ She thought to herself as she shut her eyes. _No matter what David says._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_I'm getting closer..._

_I will get you..._

_And kill anyone who tries to stop me..._

"No!" Isadora screamed as she shot awake." Go away, just go away!" She yelled wrapping her arms around her head.

"Isadora!" She heard David's voice coming down the hall.

"We're coming, Is!" Marko was close behind. All the boys came into her room. She got out of bed, not caring that she was in nothing but her black t-shirt and her underwear, and wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"Oh Davey," she started to cry," he's getting closer, I can feel it." She looked around at each of the boy's concerned faces. She looked the longest at Marko.

"He's going to kill you all." She added not taking her eyes off of Marko.

"You don't know that for sure, Is." David said trying to calm her down.

"Yes, I do." She replied. Isadora let go of David and went to Marko.

"I have to get out of here," she said wrapping her arms around Marko's waist," to protect you." Marko put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up so their eyes were locked.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." Marko said sternly.

"Niether are we." David said. Isadora looked around at all the boys faces once more.

"I love you guys," she looked back up at Marko," all of you." Marko kissed her on the forehead, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We'll give you guys a minute." Dwayne said. Dwayne started to walk out and Paul and David followed.

"Oh, Isadora," Paul said stopping at the door," nice undies."

"Shut up Paul." Isadora said. She couldn't help but laugh. Paul caught up with Dwayne and David in the hall.

"Hey man, why'd you tell us to leave?" He asked Dwayne.

"Trust me, if you could feel what I was feeling between those two you'd wanna leave too." Dwayne replied.

"Ok, that's a little too much info for me." Paul said.

"Me too." David said

"Sorry man I know that's the last thing you wanted to hear about your little sister." Dwayne said.

"It's ok, I felt it too, and I kind of had a feeling this would happen sooner or later with them." David replied. They all walked down the hall, sat in the lobby, and Paul cranked up some music.

"Did you really mean that Isadora?" Marko asked.

"Mean what?" She asked.

"That you love us?" He asked.

"That you love me?" He added. Isadora held him tightly.

"Of course I ment it, why wouldn't I mean it?" She asked. Marko leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you too." He said quietly. He held her close and breathed in her scent.

"This is so strange for me," he said," I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me niether." Isadora said looking up into his eyes. Marko leaned foreward again and kissed her, but much more sweetly than before. Isadora felt Marko walking them backwards towards her bed. She felt his tounge part her lips and start to explore her mouth.Before she knew it she was laying down on the bed with Marko on top of her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, and she looked back.

"I love you." Isadora said one more time. Marko smiled that Cheshire cat smile she loved so much, and kissed her again. It was much later before either of them spoke another word.

--

Marko and Isadora walked down the hallway hand in hand to the lobby. The boys were all sitting around the fountain, and Paul had Guns n Roses blaring from his radio. Isadora couldn't help but smile whenever she walked into the room.

"Are you two ready to go out now?" David asked getting up from his wheelchair.

"Yea, we're ready." Isadora said with a dorky smile still plastered on her face. She looked up at Marko and he had the same smile on his face.

"Good because we heard their's going to be a great band at the Boardwalk tonight," David said looking at Isadora," and you're gonna love it."

"What are you planning Davey?" Isadora asked.

"You'll see." David said smiling. They all headed for the exit. Paul turned around to face Marko and Isadora.

"Nice hair, Is." Paul said laughing. Isadora didn't even think to brush her hair when she got dressed. Marko took a good look at her and started to laugh too. Isadora reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. It was a mess.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked Marko.

"Honestly, I didn't notice." Marko said still laughing.

"How could you not notice this?" She asked pointing to the tangled mess she called her hair. Marko just shrugged and kept laughing.

"Looks like you got a little rough Marko." Paul said putting an arm around Marko. Isadora's eyes grew wide.

"PAUL SHUT UP!!" Isadora said punching him in the arm.

"Oh my God, dude, I can't believe you just said that." Marko said equally embarassed.

"Me niether." David said a few feet away.

"Oh God." Isadora said covering her face with her hands.

"Just hurry up and go fix your hair, Is, so we can leave," David said," you really don't wanna miss this concert."

"I'll be right back." Isadora said as she ran to her room. She grabbed her brush, and started to work the tangles out.

_I'm even closer now..._

_You will be sorry..._

Isadora stood as still as a statue when the fimiliar voice echoed through her head. She took a deep breath and finished brushing her hair. She didn't want to freak out the boys again so she walked back into the lobby as calm as she could be.

"I'm ready now, unless their something else I missed?" Isadora asked Marko. He smiled and wrapped his arms aroud her.

"No," he said as he kissed her forehead," you're perfect."

"Well come on then let's go!" Paul said getting impatient. They all mounted their bikes and headed to the Boardwalk. They were gonna feed after the concert, so they wouldn't miss a thing. When they got to the Boardwalk a huge crowd gathered around the stage.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is yet?" Isadora asked David.

"You'll see." David said smiling. The boys and Isadora went through the crowd with great ease. When they went to pass people they would move for them. Isadora smiled because they feared The Lost Boys because they thought they were just a tough group of boys, but their was so much more to that. When they got to the front Isadora saw the name on the banner over the stage and excitement coursed through her body.

"HEART!! You brought me to a Heart concert?" Isadora asked.

"Told ya you would love it." David said. Isadora wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"OhmyGodDavidIloveyousomuchyou'rethebestbigbrotherever!!"She was so excited her sentence just came out as one big word.

"Wow, could you repeat that slower please?" David asked. Isadora just laughed and hugged her brother tighter. Heart was one of Isadora's favorite bands, so she couldn't contain her excitement.

_This night just keeps getting better and better._ Isadora thought. Marko came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Isadora asked.

"Yup." Marko said. Isadora smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He replied. Isadora leaned foreward and kissed Marko. She heard the music start up and the fans screaming, so she turned back around to watch the show. The band started playing " Magic Man", and Isadora started sway to the music with Marko. He would playfully kiss her neck and whisper sweet things into her ear as the concert went on.

_I'm closer than you think..._

"What did you say Marko?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. A bolt of fear went through her body.

_You look beautiful when you move like that..._

"What?" Isadora said turning around.

"I didn't say anything, Is." Marko said confused.

_Oh God no._ Isadora thought. _Owen._

_That's right Isadora, and guess what. _

_What?_ She started getting frantic.

_Turn around..._

Isadora turned around to face the back of the audience. Standing in the back of the crowd was a boy who looked about 17 with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, stonewash jeans, and motorcycle boots. Isadora's eyes widened when she realised who it was.

"Owen." She said out loud.

"What!?" Marko said.

_That's right Isadora I'm here. _His voice whispered in her head. A smile crossed his face as Marko turned around to face him.

_And you're in big trouble._ A low growl escaped from Marko causing the other boys to look where he was looking. Anger crossed all their faces. Fear crossed Isadora's.

_You're all dead._ He said finally. Isadora felt dizzy and weak. Her knees buckled and she faited. Marko caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is, Isadora!" He said holding her up.

"We gotta get her out of here now." Dwayne said his eyes red with rage.

"And we have to avoid Owen." Paul said with the same red tint in his eyes. Marko cradled Isadora in his arms while they all ran to the bikes. Marko put Isadora in front of him so she wouldn't fall off. When they got to the cave Marko laid her down on the couch and tried to wake her up.

"Isadora, baby wake up please." He said stroking her hair. Isadora's eyes fluttered open.

"Marko?" she said quietly.

"Yes baby I'm right here."

"He's here Marko."

"I know, Is, I know." His voice had a slight edge to it. He tried to calm down as he started to stroke her hair again. She looked into his eyes, and they were still red from anger.

"I have to go." She said trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere, sis." David said coming out of nowhere.

"I have to get away from you guys," she protested," he's going to try to kill you!"

"That's a risk we're willing to take to protect you." Dwayne said appearing beside David.

"No," Isadora said shaking her head," no, no, no. I'm not putting you in danger." She took Marko's face in her hands.

"I can't lose you!" she screamed with tears running down her face." I can't risk losing any of you! Please let me leave!" Marko pulled her into his chest and held her tight.

"I can't lose you either." He said calmly.

"Take her to her room Marko, she tired." Dwayne said. Marko scooped her up again and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and started to walk out, but Isadora stopped him.

"Stay with me, please." She asked with tears still in her eyes. Marko didn't answer, but curled up beside her in her bed. He wrapped his arms around he again.

"Go to sleep, Is, you need to rest." Marko said. It didn't take long before Isadora fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

When Isadora woke up she was alone in her bed. Marko had left her to talk with the boys about what they were going to do about Owen. She had to think of a way to protect them. She had to come up with an idea, but what.

_If you come to me now, I won't harm them._ Owen's voice echoed in her head again.

_How do I get past them._ She thought. _They're not just gonna let me walk out the door._

_You'll think of something Isadora._ His voice said. _And if you don't I'll kill all of them...including your little lover boy._

Fear tingled down her spine again. She had to get out. She had to find Owen. She had to protect the boys. She tip-toed down the hall until she reached the lobby. She hid behind the doorway, and kept her mind clear of all thoughts so the boys wouldn't know she was there.

"How are we going to do that, David?" Paul asked.

"If he comes near her we'll attack, and one of us will get her out of there and protect her while we fight." David said.

"I'll do it." Marko said sadly.

"What's wrong man?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm just so worried about her, she seems so scared." He said. Isadora saw him clench his fist.

"If he lays a finger on her I'll kill him myself!" He yelled standing up. Isadora flinched. She has never seen him so angry before.

"Shhh, man," Paul said," you'll wake her up."

"She'll be fine," David said," she's in their sleeping like a baby, Owen can't get to her."

"We're not letting her out of the cave," Dwayne said trying to calm Marko down," or out of our sight, so their's no way her can get to her."

Marko sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I love her so much you guys." Marko said in a muffled voice.

"We do too man," Paul said," that's why we're doing everything in our power to protect her."

_How am I gonna get out of here?_ She thought. She looked in front of her at a table. Right next to David's blood bottle was a set of keys. The keys to David's bike. A smile crossed her face.

_Perfect._ She thought. She looked back at the boys to see if they would notice her. They were so engrossed in they conversation they were having they wouldn't notice if she ran around naked. Well, maybe Paul would. She sneaked to the table and grabbed the keys. She crouched down behind the table to think about her next move. Then it hit her.

_I could run._ She thought. One good thing about living with Owen, he taught her how to flee the scene. She could run so fast she was practically invisible. Well not practically, literally.

_Perfect._ She thought to herself again. She waited for the opertune moment, then she ran. Before she knew it she was outside by David's bike. All Marko felt was a gust of wind hit him.

"Did you guys feel that?" He asked looking around.

"Yea, what was that?" Paul asked. David looked back at the table and noticed his keys were gone.

"Go check on Isadora." David said.

Outside Isadora was rolling the bike far enough away from the cave so the boys wouldn't hear it whenever she started it up.

_Where to Owen?_ She asked mentally.

_On the beach, five miles east of the Boardwalk._ He replied. Isadora thought she was far enough away to start the bike so she did so, and headed towards the beach.

"She's gone!" Paul yelled from her room.

"We gotta find her!" Dwayne replied.

"Isadora what were you thinking?" Marko said to himself shaking his head. He felt David's hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"She was thinking she was helping us." David said.

"We told her not to over, and over..." Marko said.

"If I know my sister like I do, if you tell her not to do something she'll do it anyway." David said.

"Like brother, like sister." Paul said.

"Shut up Paul." David said.

"Shit, not you too." Paul said shaking his head.

"Come on guys let's go we gotta find her before Owen does." David said walking towards the exit.

"Oh and Marko," David said turning around," I'm gonna need to ride on your bike, Is took mine."

Isadora pushed the bike as fast as it would go. The wind hit her face as she speed down the beach, and she realized something, she wasn't scared. She was relieved. Relieved because she realized the boys were going to be safe. David...Paul...Dwayne...Marko. They were all safe.

She thought about Marko's dark green eyes, she realized she would probable never see those eyes again. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

When she reached where she thought Owen said to meet him she stopped the bike, and hopped off. She looked around she couldn't see Owen anywhere in sight, but she could feel him.

"Hello Isadora." A voice said. This was the voice that had haunted her for so long. The voiced that echoed in her head almost everyday, but right now it wasn't in her head, it was real. Isadora spun around and she was face to face with Owen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Owen grinned an evil grin. This grin was so much more different than Marko's.

"Hello Owen." She said shakily.

"Did you enjoy your little 'vacation'?" He said. She could almost hear the quotation marks he put around the word. She stood there silently as he circled her like she was prey.

"Did you come alone?" He asked stopping in front of her so they were face to face.

"Yes." She answered. A smile crossed his face.

"Pitty, now I have to go to them." He said. Isadora was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let them live, did you?" He said mockingly.

"No!" Isadora yelled gaining courage." You said you wouldn't hurt them if I came to you!"

Owen smiled."So young," he said touching her face," so foolish."

Isadora shrugged his hand off violently." You bastard." She muttered. Owen stared to laugh at her reaction.

"You complete and utter bastard!" Isadora raised her hand to smack him, but he caught her wrist.

"Uh, uh, uh," he said shaking his head," you bad little girl."

He noticed something on her wrist out of the corner of his eye. Something shining in the moonlight.

"Well what's this?" He said yanking the bracelet off of her wrist.

"No don't-" Owen smacked her hard enough to make her hit the ground. Her right cheek burned where he hit her.

"The Lost Boys?" He said it like it was a joke.

"David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. Well now I know who I'm killing." He said reading the names off the heart charm.

"If you touch them I swear I'll-" Her sentence was cut short by Owen kicking her in the stomach. She yelp in pain.

"You'll what?" He said crouching down so his dark eyes met hers. She kept silent while she gripped the pain in her sides that was slowly fading.

"Exactly you'll do nothing because you are nothing, just like your brother, his friends, and your little boyfriend." He knew he hit a nerve.

"Absolutly nothing." He added.

That did it. Isadora had enough. She lept up and tackled Owen hard, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You're nothing!" She screamed.

"You're worse than nothing, you're shit! I don't know why I joined you, why I ever trusted you, and why I didn't just stay with my brother all along!" But she knew the answer to these questions. She was full of herself. She didn't like people telling her what to do, and that's why she went to Owen when David told her she can't be a vampire. Now she regretted it. Owen was much more controlling, much more dangerous.

She didn't expect what Owen did next. He laughed.

"What!?" Isadora asked not letting lose of her grip.

"Stupid little girl." He said. Without warning he lept up and pinned Isadora down.

"No it's my turn." He said grinning. He reached beside him, and picked up a piece of drift wood. It was pointed on the end, so Isadora knew what he was doing when he lifted it over his head.

"I told you, you were gonna pay," he said," but don't worry I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend you love him."

Owen started to bring the makeshift steak down towards Isadora's chest when a loud growl eruped from beside him, and threw Owen off Isadora.

"Marko!" Isadora said breathlessly. Marko helped Isadora up and held her to him.

"That was a really stupid move Is." He said holding her tightly.

"I had to protect you all." She said holding him just as tight. Marko let her go and turned around to face Owen. He stepped protectively in front of her. David, Paul, and Dwayne were on both sides of Marko.

"So," Owen said standing up," The Lost Boys in person."

The boys held solid expressions.

"Let's party." He said leaping into the air. The boys followed his move. If he went to the right, they went to the right. If he went to the left, they went to the left. They wouldn't let him anywhere near Isadora. While they were fighting Isadora heard nothing but snarls, snapping teeth, and slashing claws. Then it stopped, and when Isadora looked she saw why. He had Marko by the throat.

"Foolish boy," he said," you can't defeat me."

"Why not?" He asked breathlessly.

"Because I'm a God." He said. He started to laugh, but he gasped when something went through his back, through his heart. Marko looked behind him as he loosened his grip. Isadora was standing behind him with the drift wood steak.

"Apparantly not." Isadora said sarcastically. Blood poured from Owen as he fell to the ground.

"You...will...pay..." Were Owen's last words. Marko and Isadora stared into each other's eyes, and then embraced.

"It's over," Isadora said through her tears of joy," it's finally over."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_2 months later..._

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Is. Happy Birthday to you!" Paul sang out of tune coming into Isadora and Marko's bedroom.

"Shut up, man." Marko said sleepily.

"Sorry, rough night Isadora?" Paul asked.

"Shut up!" She said sitting up in the bed." But thanks for the song."

"No prob." Paul said kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey back off." Marko said joking.

"Come on we want to give you our present." Paul said.

"Give us a minute." Isadora said. Paul walked out of the room.

"I told you all not to get me anything." Isadora said while she put on her jeans.

"Well we ignored you." Marko said putting on his jacket.

"And besides, how often do you turn 17." He added putting an arm around her. She rolled her eyes.

"Counting this birthday, 6." She said laughing.

They both walked into the lobby where the rest of the boys were waiting. David walked over and hugged Isadora.

"Happy bithday, Is." He said.

"Thank you." She replied as he pulled away. David reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"From all of us." He said. Isadora smiled and opened the box. Inside was a ruby charm in the shape of a teardrop, but since it was a ruby it looked more like a blood drop.

"It's official," David said," You're the first Lost Girl, and that charm symbolizes it."

"You guys are the best." Isadora said through her tears. Marko picked up the charm.

"May I?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." She replied. Marko hooked the ruby charm onto her bracelet right beside the heart charm. The boys had to repair the bracelet after Owen got ahold of it, but it looked as good as new.

"Perfect." She said looking at the charm. Marko held on tight to her hand.

"Is," he said causing her to look up into his eyes," I actually have my own little present I want to give you."

The boys looked confused, as did Isadora.

"We haven't been together very long, I know that, but I love you so much," he said," and since we live forever, why don't we spend forever together." Marko got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. The ring had a single diamond shaped ruby with a silver band.

"Isadora, will you marry me?" Marko asked finally. Tears welled up in Isadora's eyes again.

"YES!" She said without hesitation. The boys yelled in approval as Marko slipped the ring on Isadora's finger, stood up, and kissed her.

_I finally get my happily ever after._ Isadora thought.

"I heard that." David said.


End file.
